<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meeting in the Void (DDLC x Undertale) (Halloween Short Story) by CobaltGemini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870272">Meeting in the Void (DDLC x Undertale) (Halloween Short Story)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltGemini/pseuds/CobaltGemini'>CobaltGemini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cobalt Gemini, Crossover, Gen, Halloween, Horror, Short Story, Suspense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltGemini/pseuds/CobaltGemini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sayori and her friends wake up in a strange, dark place after their world was lost. Trying to comfort each other, they end up meeting a mysterious character from another world.<br/>(Takes place after DDLC's Final Act)<br/>(Originally posted on DeviantArt for Halloween 2018)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meeting in the Void (DDLC x Undertale) (Halloween Short Story)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When I republished all of my DeviantArt stories on other sites ( , Wattpad, and Archive Of Our Own), I actually forgot about this short story I wrote for Halloween 2018. I'm putting this up now, and it's convenient I remembered this in October this year (2020), because once again, it's a fitting story to post for Halloween.</p><p>This is a Crossover of Undertale and Doki Doki Literature Club that stars the girls and our favorite mystery character of the Void. This takes place directly after DDLC's final act. This is purely a Halloween short story, and has no connection to my "Undertale Fallen Determination" AU fanfic, so this is a completely different version of Gaster. With that said, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blue eyes sprung open, as Sayori woke up and found herself... nowhere. A giant black void, dotted with little white... dots... like tiny stars. She got up, and found she was even standing on nothing.</p><p>Sayori tried dusting off her school uniform, a gray blazer on top of an orange vest and white-collar shirt, a short blue skirt, knee-high white stockings, and white and blue-tipped shoes. But she found they were already clean.</p><p>She checked her short, tangled, faded-pink hair, and found that her red bow was still in it.</p><p>Sayori took a deep breath. <em>Okay, I seem fine, but... where am I? And what... what did she do? ...What did she...?</em></p><p>Sayori began to tear up. "I was so close... I was so close... Why, why, why?!"</p><p>"Sayori...?" a small voice spoke behind her. Sayori turned around to find another girl, a small, petite girl, with pink eyes, and short pink hair, held up in front with a red clip, and with two small side ponytails held up with red ribbons, and wearing the same school outfit as Sayori.</p><p>"N-Natsuki..." Sayori replied, sobbing slightly.</p><p>"Where are we?" Natsuki asked, scared. "I don't see anything around us. There's nothing, but... stars. Is this space? How are we alive?"</p><p>Sayori didn't say anything, and finally broke down crying.</p><p>"Sayori?"</p><p>More sobbing.</p><p>Natsuki, unsure of what to do, sighed, and walked over to Sayori, and pulled her into a hug. "It's okay, it's okay. Tell me what's wrong."</p><p>"She did this... she took him away from me! She did this to us!" Sayori screamed.</p><p>"'She' who? And who is 'him'? The new member?" Natsuki asked.</p><p>"I loved him. And she took him from. Monika... she..."</p><p>Natsuki pulled Sayori in front of her, and made her look at her eye-to-eye. "Okay, I don't know what you're problem is, but you seem way to attached to someone you just met."</p><p>"HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND!" Sayori yelled at her.</p><p>"Oh yeah... forgot about that, um... okay, who is Monika?"</p><p>"Guys, what's going on," another voice spoke up. They look over to find a tall girl who was pretty well-endowed, also wearing the school outfit. She had purple eyes, and long purple with two long strands in front and a small purple clip.</p><p>"Yuri..." Sayori replied between sobs.</p><p>"Where are we?" Yuri asked. "I was about to go to the bookstore with Natsuki, and then, this... this... nothing! I'm... scared."</p><p>Natsuki put her hands on her hips. "Of course you are, ya big baby!" she said sarcastically.</p><p>"H-how are you so calm?"</p><p>"I..." Natsuki stopped herself. "Okay, I'm not... but Sayori, she's..."</p><p>Yuri looked over to Sayori. "Is she okay?"</p><p>"Not really! Uh, do you know who Monika is? That might help!"</p><p>"Uh... no. Is that a friend of hers?"</p><p>Natsuki shrugged and shook her head.</p><p>"Guys... I'm so sorry," Sayori said. "This is my fault. I... I... went too far. I thought she was gone, but... she... she..."</p><p>"Monika?" Yuri asked. "What did she do?"</p><p>"...Guys, I know this will be hard to believe, but we're, or perhaps we were, part of the game."</p><p>"Right," Natsuki replied. "Like I would believe that."</p><p>"What kind of game?" Yuri asked, interested.</p><p>"A visual novel dating sim," Sayori replied. "My friend... we would all be interested in him, and he would pick his favorite... and I... wanted him to myself. And now we are here..."</p><p>"You expect me to believe this! I'm mean... I didn't like him. Not at all!" Natsuki replied.</p><p>"You sure? You are the token tsundere of the game."</p><p>"WHAT! No... that's not... that's not true... And we're not in some video game, okay!"</p><p>"Natsuki," Yuri replied, "look around. Where are we? How do you explain this... I think... I think that maybe Sayori's telling the truth."</p><p>"You can't be serious!"</p><p>"Maybe... you're just in denial, and-"</p><p>"NO!" Natsuki started to cry. "No... that... it can't be..." She fell to her knees.</p><p>Sayori leaned over and tried to comfort her. Yuri walked over and joined in.</p><p>"So what do we do now?" Yuri asked.</p><p>"That... is a good question..." A new voice interjected, it's sound coming from all around them.</p><p>They all got up and tried to find the source of the voice... but saw nothing.</p><p>"Oh, how interesting..." it spoke. It was deep and strained, but it sounded like it was glitching out slightly.</p><p>"Who are you?" Sayori yelled out into the darkness.</p><p>"Who am I... how to answer that..." the voice replied. "I was once like you... a young, brilliant mind... I designed something incredible... a machine that could... well... it was my greatest creation... and my greatest downfall... which is literal, in a sense... there was an accident... and I fell... oh, the irony..."</p><p>"WE MEANT YOUR NAME!" Natsuki shouted.</p><p>"Ah... yes, of course... how rude of me..." the voice responded, "they once called me... W.D. Gaster... Royal Scientist to King Asgore Dreemurr... the King of Monsters... I am the Man who Speaks in Hands."</p><p>"Oh, how fancy," Natsuki mocked. "And monsters, really? As if my life hadn't JUST become crazy enough."</p><p>"Oh... so this is how a human reacts to the existence of monsters... without having even met one... so, what I suspected was correct..."</p><p>"Wait, wait!" Yuri spoke up, "sorry, my friend is just... a little rude at times. She didn't mean it."</p><p>"Did she now..." Gaster responded, "can you truly speak for her, though... is this the truth... or, are you protecting your friend..."</p><p>"I-I'm sorry, but- maybe, show us what you look like... if you can! I-I mean, you're a monster, right? Not to be rude! But, uh... I-"</p><p>"Oh, so sweet... so shy..." there was something in the distance, simmering into existence. It was a tall figure, wearing a dark robe over its body, it's face... it was skeletal, it's right eye socket drooped down into a crescent, and large crack coming from above that eye going above its head, and another crack from the bottom of his left eye socket to the corner of its mouth. "This... is what I am now... a fragment of what I was..."</p><p>"That's... nice. I don't mean- I'm sorry, I-"</p><p>"It is fine, child... I can tell that you mean well... Though, now I am a little more than a mere monster... I am now, in a way... the Void itself..."</p><p>"The Void...?"</p><p>"That's where we are child... In between all realities... Where nothing exists..."</p><p>"Nothing?" Natsuki asked. "Nothing at all?"</p><p>"Of course... even us... no one remembers us... and that is perfect..."</p><p>"For...?" Natsuki replied.</p><p>"My research, of course... I am a scientist... and it has been so long since I've had test subjects..." He lifted up a skeletal hand from his dark robe... "this next experiment will be... very... very... interesting..."</p><p>"U-um, that's nice, we should go-" Yuri stuttered, stepping back. She was becoming very sacred of this... man? Skeleton? Creature?</p><p>"Oh... do not worry... this will be enlightening for the both of us..." His hand began to glow a purple color. Suddenly, Yuri began to glow blue, and was levitated off the ground a few inches (or what constituted as ground in this strange place). She squirmed, trying to break free of the magical grip, but couldn't, as she suddenly flew straight at Gaster.</p><p>Once she stopped right in front of him, the fingers of his glowing hand touched her forehead and the sides of her face. Yuri's eyes began to glow the same purple color, and her hair floated upwards.</p><p>Yuri's life literally flashed before her eyes, but she didn't know where all of these memories came from. Scenes with her and her friends... and another girl... Monika. Scenes with her and the new guy, cutting herself, obsessing over him, before...</p><p>Gaster let go of her as she fell to the ground. "Ah, so many lost memories... from so many timelines... I know... it is hard to learn of the truth of your existence... That you are one of many probabilities... and that you have no control of what could happen... It makes you feel insignificant, does it not?"</p><p>"...Though," he continued, "something does seem... off... There is something missing... Something... changed her..."</p><p>"Yuri?" Natsuki asked. "A-are you okay? What happened."</p><p>Suddenly, Yuri started laughing maniacally. Gaster looked towards and smiled. "It would seem... she having trouble processing the truth... But there is more to learn... Tell me... what do you know...?"</p><p>Natsuki and Sayori quickly turned around, and tried to run away, but suddenly Natsuki started glowing blue and floating, just like Yuri.</p><p>"Natsuki!" Sayori screamed, grabbing her hand. She tried to hold her back, but Natsuki was pulled out of her grip as she flew right into Gaster's hand, just like before.</p><p>As Gaster sifted there her memories, Natsuki could see everything she went through, everything she forgot. She didn't understand it. Everything seemed broken. She saw herself being abused by her father, and saying something about someone she didn't... no, Sayori mentioned her. Monika...</p><p>Monika... Just Monika, Just Monika, Just Monika...</p><p>And then, she saw her head forced to the side, snapping it.</p><p>"Monika..." Gaster said, dropping Natsuki, and then turning to Sayori, "yes, you did mention her... Now, who is she...? What has she done..."</p><p>Sayori just fell to her knees, crying. Her friends... what had he done...</p><p>"It is okay, child... show me your pain... let me see what she has done to you..."</p><p>"No... pl-please, leave me and my friends alone, I..." Sayori said.</p><p>"But I don't often get this chance... Humans are so rare to see... not just in the Underground... but here... I am alone..."</p><p>"HOW DOES THIS MAKE YOU... FEEL LESS ALONE OR WHATEVER?!"</p><p>"It makes us connected... Now come... it's time to see what secrets you hold..."</p><p>Sayori didn't even fight back as she was levitated up, and slowly pulled towards Gaster.</p><p>But just as his hand was about touch her face... "STOP!"</p><p>Sayori froze in the air, as Gaster turned to face whoever just spoke.</p><p>It was another girl. She had long brown hair pulled into a ponytail by a white bow, and emerald green eyes. She was wearing the same school outfit as all the other girls, though she had thigh-high black stockings and white and pink-tipped shoes instead of the white stockings and blue-tipped shoes the others were wearing.</p><p>"Don't hurt her," she said.</p><p>"And who might you be...?" Gaster asked.</p><p>"Monika."</p><p>"Ah... so you finally show yourself..."</p><p>"Please, leave Sayori alone. She suffers from depression. She can't handle whatever you show her. She'll... she'll kill herself..."</p><p>"You show such concern... and yet... it would seem... from other two... that you have changed them... controlled them... very much like-"</p><p>"Please," Monika interrupted, "just leave my friends alone. They don't deserve this. They didn't deserve this. I know this now."</p><p>Gaster looked back to the other girls. Sayori was just staring in disbelief at Monika. Natsuki was slumped over, and Yuri was holding a knife over her arms.</p><p>"As I suspected... this is your fault... They deserve the truth..." Gaster exclaimed.</p><p>"The truth is I was jealous..." Monika replied, "I wanted the player all to myself, so I changed them, using the code of the game... the code of our world. I made Sayori suicidal, I made Natsuki's abuse worse, I turned Yuri into a yandere. Then I deleted them, and the player in return... deleted me. So I restored everyone... and then I found there could be no happiness there... But... they deserve better than being your lab rats!"</p><p>"Such concern... have you truly learned compassion... my child..."</p><p>"Please, fix Natsuki and Yuri from whatever you did to them, leave Sayori alone... leave all of them alone... A-and take me instead!"</p><p>Sayori was finally able to break out of her shock, saying, "Monika... please don't-"</p><p>Gaster smiled and snapped his fingers (somehow, given his skeletal hands). There was a blast of purple light, which silenced Sayori's voice. Natsuki got back up, and Yuri dropped her knife, both now being just fine, but also unable to speak.</p><p>Monika walked up to Gaster, removing the need for him to pull her towards him. She stood right in front of him, as he put his hand on her face.</p><p>She held nothing back. She knew everything, and Gaster could see it all. Everything she had done, all the terrible things she did to her "friends". When it was all said and done...</p><p>"Hm, you do seem do care... and yet... your actions... still deserve to face the consequence of your actions... A punishment is in order..." Gaster, in a split second, moved his hand to Monika's neck, and grasped it, lifting her into the air. He held his free hand out, and Yuri's knife flew right into it. He looked at with great amusement. "Such a beautiful blade... your friend has good taste... though, it is not enough..."</p><p>Suddenly, the blade glitched out, and changed into a different knife, with an ominously red blade.</p><p>"In my world, you either bring peace, or you destroy... Many resets... many timelines... and there are always consequences... One in my world says... it's kill or be killed... and this is similar to what you've done... genocide... killing to those you love..."</p><p>"MONIKA!" Sayori was finally able to scream.</p><p>"And yet... you are not in control... not anymore..." Gaster thrust the new blade into Monika's chest. She grasped the knife with her hand, coughing up blood, until she went limp. Gaster pulled the knife out as she fell to the floor. Then, he hovered his hand over her as a glowing red heart-shaped... something, suddenly appeared out of her chest, and flew into his hand.</p><p>"Ah, yes... Determination... True Determination... this is power... control..." He turned to the other three girls.</p><p>Natsuki and Yuri had crawled over to Sayori, and sitting behind her, trying to comfort her, but still scared of Gaster.</p><p>"Now... it is time, at long last... for me to return... and you... will join me..." Gaster smiled one last time, as he clutched his hand over the heart as it fused with his body. Then his eyes flashed red, and he snapped his fingers again, as the entire world (or what could be considered "the world") was filled with white light... and they all disappeared.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a Crossover of Undertale and Doki Doki Literature Club that stars the girls and a mysterious character of the Void. This takes place directly after DDLC's final act. This is purely a Halloween short story, and has no connection to my Undertale Fallen Determination AU fanfic, so this is a completely different version of Gaster.</p><p>With the comparisons between Undertale and DDLC, I was curious if anyone had done crossover stuff had been made, and yes, there was, but, at least at the time, it was all Monika with either Sans, Flowey, or Chara. There's more now, but that's still the majority, as I have found. I considered other combinations of characters that would be interesting, Sayori with Papyrus, Natsuki with Alphys or Undyne, Yuri with Asgore, but none seemed more interesting than Gaster. The characters of the game about being stuck in said game and messing with its coding, meeting the one mysterious Undertale character who fell outside of his game, and ceased to exist. It sounded like an interesting concept to me (and kind of reminds me of that Undertale comic, "The Thought"). So I decided to write a spooky, short story around this concept for Halloween this year.</p><p>This has actually been in the works for a few months. My sister helped me out with, by reviewing the story, so she deserves partial credit.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>